


Pinhead No More

by sweetcarolanne



Series: Angel!Verse [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Breasts, Canon Disabled Character, Carnival, Circus, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Fluff, Happy Ending, Home, Kissing, Love, Nipple Licking, Romance, Shoe Kink, Sugar Momma, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, freaks, microcephaly, pinhead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story told from the viewpoint of Pepper's lover from Part 1 of this series "Pepper and the Angel" in which she reflects on how dear Pepper is to her and the simple but sweet nature of their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinhead No More

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken, of course, from the Ramones song "Pinhead".
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not making money from this fanwork and am just borrowing the canon characters. Please don't sue!
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicated to my lovely awesome friend Mii-Mii Ramone who loves dear little Pepper too!

Her mind may have been enhanced when she went into the sky, just as my lifespan was lengthened when I was taken so I could be with her for as long as she lives, but the essence of her, that pure sweetness that is at the very heart of her, this has not changed. My darling Pepper is every bit as adorable as she was on the day when I first met her, with her companion Salty, at the freak show all those years ago. I was enchanted by them both, following the carnival to visit with them and bring them gifts, but it was Pepper I soon fell deeply in love with. There was something about her that drew me to her like the proverbial moth to a flame. Her warm smile, a sparkle in her eyes, the gentleness of her touch when she slipped her hand into mine - and something else that I could never quite put my finger on. 

Perhaps it was to do with the fact that she was a woman after my own heart in so many ways. I, born to wealth and privilege, able to access every luxury that money can buy with hardly a moment's notice, treasure the simple things in life above all else. As a girl I made sure that I learned to cook and sew and tend a garden, even though there was no practical need to do so. Silk ball-gowns and sumptuous restaurant meals were all very nice indeed, but nothing could compare to the freshness and crispness of a hand-sewn cotton dress or the delicious smell and taste of home-baked cookies.

Pepper loves the simple and good things in life as well.

I remember the first time I took my darling to a fancy restaurant. Dressed in the beautiful new clothes I had given her that very day, she sipped champagne from a crystal goblet, giggling and saying that it tickled her nose. Her mirth was infectious, and I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"You can order anything you want, my dear - anything at all," I told her, and it was true. The esteemed chef of this establishment knew me well, and was very willing indeed to cater to my sometimes eccentric dining whims, and I would have got for her any food and drink she desired, no matter how extravagantly prepared and priced. Lobster, freshly shucked oysters, even a meal consisting entirely of desserts if she so wished... But Pepper looked up at me, her eyes more full of light and happiness than ever, and declared:

"Meatloaf!"

My heart fluttered in my chest, and my smile became as broad as my sweet companion's own. "For two, please," I instructed the astounded waiter.

For what felt like an eternity, I struggled with the feelings Pepper had stirred in me from the first, lying to myself that it was all innocent, that I only wished to be a kindly benefactor to this dear little person and her companion. I feared the disapproval of the world, for I was not only falling for another woman, but for one who was seen as vulnerable, as childlike, by everyone else who encountered her. 

She was far from being a child, however. When she first told me that she loved me, the way she looked at me and the subtle interlocking of her fingers with my own showed me beyond all doubt that her words were not the declaration of a little girl's affections. I knew that my heart belonged to her from that very moment, and I could not resist her any more.

Just as I cannot resist her now.

She is wearing her favorite of all the dresses I have made for her; it was my first gift to Pepper after taking her away from the horrors of the asylum (that hell-hole where I had had to bribe orderlies when I visited just to be allowed to hug my dear one and kiss her on the cheek) and bringing her to our new home. A dress in the colors of striped peppermint candy, red and white, and there is a bright new scarlet ribbon tied in a bow around her curling little top-knot. I would have been happy for her to grow her hair out if she had wished to do so, but she says she likes her hair this way.

"And I know you like it," she often teases me. "Don't pretend it isn't so. I know you enjoy it when I play the pinhead for you. You like having a little pet freak in your bed. That's why you don't go out to circuses any more. Because now you've got me."

Her words shocked me a little, the very first time she teased me like that, but she took my breath away with a kiss and I knew that what she had said was meant playfully, and with love.

We both know that in my eyes, however, she is a pinhead no more. She is simply who she is, the most beautiful woman in the world to me, and the great love of my life.

Pepper steps a little closer to me, smiling shyly; I wonder if she's playing games with me or really feeling self-conscious and I can't help letting a few giggles escape. She takes no notice and comes even closer - we both know it's all right to blush and giggle, to feel a bit shy or be silly when we're making love. Not for us are the theatrics of seduction or practiced dirty talk. I chuckle again as I remember the first time we lay together as lovers and I unwisely tried some of those tricks with her.

"Are you wet for me, my darling?" I cooed in her ear, letting my fingers travel slowly up her bare, slender thigh. Pepper had sat up and looked at me indignantly, her sweet little face distorted by a pout.

"Pepper not pee the bed!"

I learned that it was best to just be myself with her, in lovemaking as in the rest of our time together.

She reaches where I am sitting on the bed and climbs onto my lap, guiding my head towards her so we can kiss. The skirt of her pretty dress is riding up and I gasp with surprise and delight to find her completely naked beneath it. She is wearing shoes and socks, however, soft white socks trimmed with lace and those dear little shoes with bows and buckles I so love to see her in, those exquisite shoes that always look so snug on her precious little feet and send me wild with lustful cravings. I often tell my beloved I want to kiss her shoes, but she prefers my kisses on her sweet lips, or bestowed upon more intimate places.

"Play with me," Pepper whispers, and I slide my hand between her parted legs, caressing her slowly with the most delicate of motions and making her moan and writhe at my tender touch. The little curls of her mound are dampened with desire, and her breath hitches as I tell her how beautiful she is and how much I adore her. She is so aroused that I find it easy to slide one finger inside the sweetness of her slick folds, while another searches for her smaller, tighter entrance, teasing it with the softest strokes before using her dripping wetness to thrust gently in. Pepper cries out in sheer pleasure, and her mouth seeks my bare breasts, kissing and lightly nipping at them before swirling her tongue around one engorged nipple and suckling it with such passion and need that I am almost moved to tears with the intensity of my love for her. I am on the edge of climax already from the ecstasy of her mouth on my breasts, and I thrill to know that it will take hours before our lustful longing for each other will be sated for the night.

And when we are satisfied at last, I will prepare a feast of our favorite things. Champagne and meatloaf, as we always crave on our special nights together, to give us strength for the lovemaking we are sure to want again when the sun has risen.


End file.
